Once Upon A Dream
by Insomniabug aka BabyBrown
Summary: Movie night at the Sloan residence.  Super fluffy future one-shot.


_Sorry._

_As you can tell, I haven't written in a really really long time. Inspiration was not nice to me so I stopped writing. Yesterday I was cleaning up files on my laptop and came across a couple of old one shot ideas. After reading through some of them, the familiar spark of creativity hit me and I was able to finish one. I'm not completely happy with it but I need to get back into the swing of writing somehow. Hope you enjoy it._

_Summary: AU/FUTURE MarkLexieBaby_

_Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.._

**_WARNING: SUPER FLUFFY...LIKE SNUGGLY PUPPIES FLUFFY._**

* * *

><p>"She fell asleep again."<p>

Mark looked down at the tiny human in his arms and smiled. A head full of long brown hair was resting against his shoulder and a tiny fist was clutching a handful of his sweater.

"I don't think she's ever gonna make it to the end of this movie."

Lexie laughed and rubbed her daughter's back. "Poor baby, she's had a long day. Derek took the boys fishing and Susie demanded to be taken along."

"You're telling me that a five year old was ordering around one of the top neurosurgeons in the world?"

Lexie gave him a knowing look, "Do you really expect anything less from your daughter?"

Mark smiled and softly patted little Susie's back with a renewed sense of pride "That's my girl."

Lexie picked up the empty popcorn bowl and smiled fondly at her husband. He didn't even realize that when it came to their daughter, he was wrapped around her finger tighter than anyone else.

There was a loud crash and Mark turned from his spot on the couch to look at Lexie. She had dropped the empty bowl of popcorn and the glass had scattered everywhere. Susie began to squirm a bit in his arms and they held their breath. Luckily, their daughter continued sleeping in Mark's arms.

"Shit!" Lexie muttered before carefully picking up the larger pieces of glass. Mark watched her walk out of the room and into the kitchen. He heard the garbage can open and the soft tinkling of the glass falling inside.

Lexie returned to the room with a broom and began sweeping the debris off the floor. "Dammit. I loved that bowl too."

She looked up at him briefly and asked, "Can you put her to bed while I do this?"

"Sure Lex."

Mark slowly got up from the couch and made his way to Susie's room, making sure not to step on any shards of glass.

Pushing the door open with his foot, Mark made his way across the extremely pink carpet to the extremely pink bed in the center of an extremely pink room. Without turning on the light, Mark managed to change Susie into her pajamas and put her into bed using the light spilling in from the hallway. He pushed back her long dark hair away from her face and placed a kiss on her temple.

"I love you" he whispered before placing the covers around her.

After tucking Susie into her bed, Mark walked back towards the living room.

Upon entering the room, he noticed that the dvd he previously turned off had been restarted. Princess Aurora was currently singing "Once Upon a Dream," which he hated to admit that he knew every single word. A smile came onto his face when he noticed his wife had finished sweeping the broken glass from the floor and was now dancing to the music. He had to stifle a laugh from escaping when she started treating the broom in her hand like an imaginary dance partner.

"_I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream."_ Lexie softly sang out while swinging the broom around.

Mark simultaneously watched Aurora dancing on the tv screen and Lexie dancing in their living room. He suddenly got an idea and was thankful that her eyes were closed.

x-x

When she finished throwing out the swept up glass, Lexie walked back into the living room to turn everything off. She had an early surgery scheduled for tomorrow and wanted to get at least five hours of sleep tonight. She looked at the tv and saw that the dvd was paused on her favorite part. It was the scene where Aurora was singing "Once Upon a Dream" while dancing with adorable little woodland creatures.

She didn't know how it happened but she suddenly found herself singing and dancing around the room with the broom. She knew she was being dorky and a bit childish but she didn't care. Disney movies always made her happy no matter what age she was. It was also one of the benefits of having a daughter under the age of twelve. Having a small child made it a lot easier to accommodate her Disney addiction without question.

Lexie closed her eyes and began to sway with the music. Even without her photographic memory, the words to the song were deeply ingrained into her brain.

When she swung out the broom, the broom suddenly disappeared from her grip and was replaced with a large and warm hand. Mark's hand.

Her eyes flew open as she watched Mark spin her towards him. He had the largest smile on his face and she knew that he was thinking.

"I know. I'm a dork." She said as he held her close. She could feel the chuckle rumbling through his chest.

"Oh, you have no idea."

Mark then lifted her chin with his index finger, "and I wouldn't have it any other way."

The moment his lips touch hers she feels like every nerve in her body is on fire. It's like she's burning from the inside out and she loves every moment of it.

Lexie pulled away first and looked up at him with her bedroom eyes. "How about we continue this upstairs?"

"No."

Lexie frowned, Mark was never one to say no to sex. They had two full time jobs and a young daughter so sex lasting longer than their customary quickie was hard to come by.

She felt confused when he silently walked over to the tv and pressed rewind. The beginning of "Once Upon a Dream" started to play and Mark walked back towards her. He then held out his hand and asked "Little Grey, would you like to dance?"

Just when she thought she couldn't love him any more, he would do the smallest and most adorable things that made her heart swell. She smiled and placed her hand in his.

"Always."

His face turned into a full blown smile and he spun her back towards him. With one hand holding hers and the other resting on her right hip, they began to sway to the music.

When the Prince began to sing onscreen, Mark did a couple of complicated dance steps before dipping her. Her laughter filled the room as he raised her back to a standing position.

"Did you become Fred Astaire when I wasn't looking?" She teased.

Mark gave her an amused smile, "Believe it or not, I was a three time ballroom dancing champion at my high school."

Lexie couldn't hold back her giggling, "You're kidding! After all these years you've never told me that!"

"After eight years of marriage, I think I can finally trust you with this knowledge."

Lexie playfully shoved him. He held her closer in response.

"My parents made me take dance lessons as a kid." She noticed that his face turned into the detached mask he liked to wear whenever he spoke about his parents or his childhood. "They were never there when I needed them but they were sure I had a well rounded education."

Lexie had heard countless stories of how neglectful his parents were and how they couldn't be bothered when it came to fulfilling his emotional needs as a child. Each time she saw the look on his face, she felt hatred towards the people that, for lack of a better word, raised him. This hatred increased exponentially when she became a mother herself and could not understand how they weren't there for their son. She couldn't imagine not being there for Susie. Susie was her number one priority and Lexie knew that she would do anything for her daughter. She knew Mark felt the same way and that it hurt him even more when he realized how much his parents did not care about him.

Lexie raised a hand to his cheek and his eyes closed for the smallest of moments before looking back at her.

"I hated every moment of it."

An unexpected smirk then came onto his face. "Well not every moment."

Grateful for the subject and mood change, Lexie rolled her eyes. "Let me guess, this moment has something to do with sex doesn't it?"

Mark just smiled mischievously at her. "I was a teenager with a lot of needs."

"Who was she?"

"Svetlana Ivanov."

"You still remember her name?"

Mark smiled at the small bit of jealousy in her voice. "It was pretty unforgettable considering she was my dance instructor."

Lexie gasped "Mark!"

"She was also my first cougar." He laughed and spun her out again. "Did you really expect any answer but a naughty one?"

Lexie looked up into her husband's intoxicating blue eyes and sighed, "I guess not. You are pretty irresistible."

"You should have seen me as a teenager."

"No thank you. I _love_ Mark Sloan the man just fine."

Mark held her closely to his body. He would never get tired of hearing that she loved him. Eight years of marriage and one child later, it still felt like the night she first came to his hotel room.

"And you have no idea how happy that makes me."

Lexie held him a little tighter in her arms. "I've got a pretty good idea."

They began to silently sway back and forth as they enjoyed the feeling of being in each other's arms. When the song came to an end, they broke apart and began getting ready for bed.

Mark removed the dvd and placed it back in it's case while Lexie began to turn off all the lights on the first floor.

When they met up at the foot of the stairs, Lexie took Mark's hand in hers, immediately lacing her fingers with his.

"You know, I'm no longer 'Little' or a 'Grey' so you're going to have to stop calling me that."

Mark chuckled as they made their way up the stairs. They made a quick check on their sleeping daughter before walking towards their bedroom.

It wasn't until they were in bed and in each other's arms that he asked "What would you like me to call you then?"

Lexie looked up with loving eyes, "Just call me yours."

Mark looked down at his wife's face for a moment before kissing her tenderly.

"Always."

* * *

><p><em>Told ya ;)<em>  
><em>Thanks for reading! <em>


End file.
